


Hidden Talents

by ladygray99



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Community: bdsm_fandom, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has some very nice pleasant hidden talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Talents

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill.  
>  **Prompt:** Sensual play prompted by sexycazzy

Danny knew Adam was a man of many deep, hidden and wonderful talents but it was a day when there had been too much running, jumping, climbing and falling down when Adam showed him what was in the cedar wood box kept under the bed.

It wasn’t what Danny expected.

Now Danny smelled like high quality massage oil and felt like he could happily never move again.

The fact that Adam was still only on his feet and had made some promises about what would happen when he started north only gave Danny the desire to live like this forever.


End file.
